


Two Drunk Guys

by peculiarmars



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Drunkeness, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, So light you'd need a telescope to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peculiarmars/pseuds/peculiarmars
Summary: Loosely based on a tumblr post"Imagine two vampires getting drunk and describing eachother"It turned into something else.





	Two Drunk Guys

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen that much of shadowhunters, but I have read the books, and from what I've seen from the show, this ship is pretty pure. So here, have some drunk vampires.

"You what sucks, really sucks, about being a vampire?" Simon slurred as he took another gulp of the special alcohol Raphael had introduced him to.

  


"What, _mi luna_?" asked Raphael, equally as pissed. They were laying shoulder to shoulder on the rooftop of Hotel Dermont, empty bottles discarded around them. The Shadowhunters were at the institute or on a mission, or something else that Raphael didn't care for. Simon had come to him, asking to stay for a few nights.

  


Somehow they had ended up on the roof. He was too pissed to remember how.

  


"Mirrors, man. Fucking mirrors. Like, I can't even see my face anymore! Fucking sucks, man." Simon flailed his arms, chugging down the rest of his bottle.

  


"Ah, _mi luna_ , that isss unfortunate." Raphael slurred.

  


"Worse for you, though. I mean, I was pretty average looking, but you're fucking hot." Simon said as he uncorked another bottle. "What is this stuff, anyway?"

  


Raphael squinted at the label. "Oh, it iss red wine mixed with blood. Very expensive. Do you really think I am... 'fucking hot', as you so elegantly put it?" He made air quotes. Simon laughed loudly.

  


"Dude, how you even string together a fucking sentence right now? And yeah, I do. You're, like, the Mark Hamill of vampires." He hiccuped, causing Raphael to chuckle at him.

  


"Mark Hamill? That's the star wars one, is it not?" He took another sip from his half-full bottle. Simon nodded enthusiastically.

  


"Yeah, but you're more, you know, pale and handsome."

  


"Am I?"

  


Simon frowned. "You really don't know?"

  


Raphael took another gulp of his drink. "I have not seen my face for over fifty years." He said quietly. He did not discuss this with anyone, only Magnus Bane knew of how he was turned. Although he would admit, Simon Lewis held a special place in his deceased heart, he did not wish to burden him with the knowledge of his turning.

  


"Oh," Simon paused, thoughtfully. "I'll tell you, then?" Raphael wasn't sure if it was a question, but he answered anyway.

  


"Okay then, _mi luna_." His face twitched with a smile as Simon downed the rest of his current bottle. He would have a monster of a headache tomorrow.

  


"Well," He began loudly, "you have nice hair. Really dark. Black, like the colour of crows. And really soft, too. Well, it _looks_ soft. Dunno if it really is." Simon reached over and ran a hand through Raphael's hair. After nearly fifty five years of not needing to breathe, Raphael suddenly had to fight back the urge to take a deep breath.

  


"Man, I was right. Soft as fuck. And your skin, really pale. Like a more muscular, prettier version of Snow White. Your lips, too. They look really soft. Can I?" Raphael nodded, not entirely sure of what Simon was asking, and then Simon leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

  


It was meant to be just a light kiss, but then Simon's hand snaked into Raphael's hair and twirled the strands between his fingers, savouring the silky feel of it. Raphael pressed a hand down on Simon's neck, moaning into the kiss.

  


Finally, after what felt like hours, they broke apart. Simon's pupils were blown wide and he was panting slightly, despite his lungs not taking in any air.

  


"God, I think I'm in love with you." He said breathlessly.

  


If Raphael's heart could still beat, he was fairly sure it would stop at that statement alone.

  


"I think I am, too." He said softly, nibbling Simon's bottom lip. "Since the moment I first saw you, I thought you were beautiful." He whispered, "Even when you were a rodent."

  


Simon gave him a light shove. "I made a very attractive rodent." He said haughtily. It was ruined by the dorkish smile that he wore.

  


"Ah, _mi luna_ , of course you did. And then when I saw you, I kept wondering if everytime would be the last. But you kept coming back. You and that adorable smile." If possible Simon's smile got wider. He leaned his head on Raphael's chest, staring up at the blanket of stars above them.

  


"What does mi luna mean?" He asked blearily.

  


"It's Spanish for my moon. I would call you my sunshine, though I felt that would be a little inappropriate, given our circumstances." Simon chuckled, slipping his hand into Raphael's. He was freezing, but Raphael barely felt it over the warm feeling in his chest.

  


For the very first time since he was reborn, Raphael Santiago felt alive.


End file.
